Hux Sleeps with Stuffed Animals
by eldritch-whale-lord
Summary: Kylo and Rey decide to have some fun with the Force to prank Hux. (Post-TLJ, features a cameo from Hux's beloved cat, Millicent, lots of Reylo fluff)


Little known fact about General Hux: He has stuffed animals that are very precious and dear to him, including (but not limited to) a replica of his cat Millicent.

Our Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Leader of the First Order was completely and irrevocably, bored. Bored to tears. Bored to death. Bored to the point that he willingly went out of the way to find Rey though the Bond. Though he would never admit it, he actually enjoyed her company sometimes and having her around, listening to her make terrible puns and crack jokes, distracted him from his mounting paperwork and Hux's growing irritability.

I should just have him executed.

He shook the thought away. Even though Hux got on his nerves, he was a skilled diplomat and knew his way around the battlefield. If only his stick wasn't stuck so far up his ass, maybe he and Kylo could actually get along.

"Thinking about murdering Hux again?"

Rey's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"How could you tell?"

"I can feel it emanating from you."

She was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Why did you come?"

She cocked her head in amusement.

"I could feel you calling me across the Bond, silly."

He opened his mouth to respond when the screech of a cat caught his attention. Millicent. Hux's cat was clawing at his door, expecting him to let her in. Over his few months as Supreme Leader, Kylo had developed a fondness for the cat, going so far as to keep cat food in his room and spare food bowls. In return, Millicent showered him with purrs and lots of shedded, orangey cat fur that she deposited on his cloaks. It was a sign of affection, Kylo was sure of it.

He got up and opened the door, letting her in as Rey let out a small shriek of surprise.

"Is that a cat?!"

"Yes… are you allergic to them?"

She didn't get a chance to respond as Millicent, detecting another comfortable human lap to subjugate to her will, decided to curl up in a ball next to her.

Kylo was floored. All this time he thought the cat liked him because he was a nice person and better than Hux. The damn cat just wanted a human pillow. He was going to throw out that cat food, and then the cat.

"She's so cute!"

You're cute. The thought rose unbidden into Kylo's thoughts and he reddened. She's a Jedi and you're the Supreme Leader what. Are. You. Doing? questioned his consciousness. He decided to shove his feelings aside and concentrate on winning back Millicent's affections- with cat food.

"She's Hux's," he said in an effort to distract himself.

"She's absolutely beautiful," she replied.

Just like you. This time it was Rey who was thinking it. She too, reddened and attempted to shove the thoughts away. But she couldn't help it, watching Millicent purr in happiness and Kylo reach down to feed her, she felt a rush of compassion for the man in front of her. Who knew the Supreme Leader had a soft spot for cats?

"Hey I have a great idea."

She started. He was looking up at her with a childish delight sparkling in his eyes. How could she resist?

"Hey Rey are you listening?"

"Yeah, what's the idea?"

"Let's break into Hux's room."

She burst out laughing, but how could she say no?

"Sure!"

He gestured at the door and held it open for her, "Ladies first." Rey was amazed. Is he flirting with me? But she obliged nonetheless.

"Nobody's out here on patrol, so we have free reign of the place."

"You must really want to fuck with Hux if you're doing this."

"Sounds about right."

As they reached Hux's room, Kylo gestured to the door.

"They respond to the owner's biometrics, but they can also be opened with the Force. You try."

She obliged and the door slid open easily under her masterful manipulations. This time she held the door, "Supreme Leaders first."

As Kylo swept into the room he gestured to Hux's bed.

"He sleeps with stuffed animals that he keeps hidden in the floorboards."

Rey's jaw dropped. The ruthless General Hux sleeps with stuffed animals? She stared in bewilderment as Kylo bent down and popped the floorboards open. His face was brightened by a smile of glee. He looked up at her eagerly.

"Come see."

Still in shock, Rey obeyed. And promptly burst into laughter.

"He really likes cats doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he begged me to let him bring one on board."

"It must have hurt him to do that."

"He grovelled for a solid three months before I said yes. And then I discovered this."

Both of them sat in silence for a while, decided how to wreak havoc on Hux. Rey spoke up first.

"How about we hide all of his animals around the ship so everyone can see?"

Kylo's eyes widened in amazement. So clever. If she was the Empress to the Supreme Leader, imagine the schemes they could run. But this was Rey they were talking about. She would never turn and she would never join him. This would be the best they could have. He decided to make up his mind and enjoy whatever was left of their time together.

"That's a wonderful idea."

"Let's go!"

They grabbed handfuls of the animals and marched off, shoulder to shoulder- together.

—

Hux didn't know why everyone around him was snickering. Did he smell? He discreetly sniffed his armpits. No. Did he have something on his face? Something on his robes? As he was about to duck into the nearest fresher, he caught a flash of orange sitting up on an alcove above the cafeteria.

Was it Millicent?

His heart leapt into his throat. What if she hurts herself getting down? He swept past, glaring at the snickering Stormtroopers and stopped short.

It was one of his stuffies. The ones that Phasma gave him. They were supposed to be hidden. He reddened.

He was going to kill the Supreme Leader.

—

Galaxies away…

Rey and Kylo guffawed over Hux's reaction.

"We should do this more often."

"Agreed."


End file.
